everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Venus DeMermé/Diary
La Dolce Vita Sotto i Mari There's nothing more fabelous than knowing you're the most beautiful girl in school. Except, of course, when everyone else knows it too. Unfortunately for moi, not everyone here does. Not yet, at least. Back home, I'm practically a celebrity. Everyone knows of Venus DeMermé the Great! Even Peter Pan asks for me by name so he can tell me all his best stories personally. Oh, Peter... Anyway, the point I'm making is that this place is a disaster! There's no fawning schoolboys ready to braid my gorgeous hair at my beck and call. There's no squad of frumpy girls to do all my shopping for me and listen to my wise and profound beauty tips. There's not even a sanctified spa! Ever After High is basically a prison. And there's no way I'm pulling off a jumpsuit. Chapter 1 So there I was, taking my 47th shellfie. It didn't compare at all to the clearly superior 32nd shellfie where my eyes had just the right look of captivation in the sunlight and my golden hair spilled over my perfectly tanned shoulders in just the right fashion, but it did have its own charm compared to shellfie #46 where the sheen of my hair just didn't match up my usual standards. Sometimes, the natural lighting just doesn't work. Delete. Where I was I? Oh, right! So there I was, taking my 47th shellfie... which now that I think about it, really measures up to shellfie #13. The angle of my (totally in) facial making was caught just right. This one's definitely going on Princestagram. Wait, wait. What was I talking about? Oh right, right. So, there I was. Taking my shellfie and minding my own business when this small troll boy has the gall to ask me out. Me! I believe his exact words were something like, "Excuse me, miss? If you have enough time, there's a charity event for ogre rights this weekend and we're looking for-" but obviously I cut him off before he could finish. As if he could ever be up to Peter's standards! Whatever after! Chapter 2 While scrolling through my Princestagram feed, which of course is only filled with pictures of me- who else could be worthy?- a thought struck me. I mean, it's already obvious that I'm the most beautiful girl in school, but some people need a little reminding, right? Well, I can prove it! Ever After High could hold a beauty pageant and I'll win for sure and prove to everyone that I, Venus DeMermé, am the fairest of them all! Of course, it's totally rude that I even have to prove this in the first place, but if all it takes is a little push to get the recognition I deserve, then so be it. Wait, would it even be fair for me to compete? I mean, why even have the contest when I'll be the clear winner from the start? Perhaps I should be the judge! Of course! What's that dumb old saying... "beauty is on the inside" or whatever ugly people say? I'll look so generous crowning the winner and letting some other girl feel beautiful next to me for once. And everyone will really be cheering for me! It's perfect! Chapter 3 I pitched my beauty pageant idea to Headmaster Grimm today, but he wouldn't even listen to me. If it wasn't for the fact Apple White happened to overhear and intervene, my pageant would have been a total goner. "I think a pageant is a great idea!" Apple White said (quite rudely- might I add) as she entered the office Grimm and I were arguing in. Note: she was not invited. "It'll give every girl a chance to show off their true beauty, and emphasize the importance of following our roles." I was too aghast at Apple White's (totally rude!) interruption to say anything, but it seemed that her and Grimm came to an understanding. "Now, since it's obvious that I, 'the fairest of them all', will win, I think I'll judge rather than compete. And I'll organize it too! Oh, this is going to be so much fun! Thank you, Venus, for giving me this hexcellent idea!" And with that, she was out of the room. I can't believe this! She's gonna steal my spotlight! Unforgivable! Chapter 4 So since I was barred from judging by Apple, I had to resort to my original plan of competing in the Miss Fairest pageant. Of course, this required no extra effort on my part, but I still couldn't shake a certain feeling of nervousness. What do I even have to be worried about? I am the most beautiful girl in school. Even if I lose, it's just because they're jealous! Duh! Is that true, though? What is it about Apple that makes people like her more than me?! Except... no one likes Apple more than me! I'm the most beautiful! I'm the next Miss Fairest. Done and done! Chapter 5 So, it's the day of the pageant. It's all routine and going perfectly. Every girl goes up on stage in her prettiest gown, says something about herself and her destiny and shows off her talent. Of course, some girls, Raven Queen, didn't even bother and just ranted about choosing your own destiny or whatever after. I would be mad at them for nearly ruining my show, if I wasn't already so sure I was going to outshine them anyway. So, I wheel up on stage and take my place. "My name is Venus DeMermé, and I'm the daughter of a Neverland mermaid. My destiny is to live a life of underwater luxury and fawn over the dreamiest, most handsome guy in like, the whole world. Jealous?" No applause? Well, they must know I'm not done yet. "My talent is being beautiful! Just look at me! Feel free to bask!" Still silent. Why aren't they clapping like they did for everyone else? Is this some kind of joke?! Is Apple getting her revenge on me for being prettier?? I'm... so confused. Chapter 6 It came time to announce the winner. And I wasn't so sure I'd be crowned anymore. I just wanted to go home and sob into my designer pillow, but crying is so not becoming. Apple White took her place on stage, holding the envelope in her hands. The envelope that most certainly did not have my name in it. "And the next Miss Fairest is..." My stomach dropped. Here it comes. My loss. No... Their loss! It's not my fault they don't appreciate true beauty! "Everyone!" Wait, what? "Each and every one of you are beautiful in your way, and each and every one of your destinies are important to us. You're all winners!" Apple went around and handed every girl who competed, and even the audience, a crown and a bouquet. I can't believe this! I won! Well, technically, anyway. I'll just have to try a little harder from now on. Ever After High may not fully appreciate me now, but my time will come. Watch out world, for Venus DeMermé the Great! Category:Diaries Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Subpages